Since high-molecular-weight light-emitting materials and charge transport materials are useful as materials used for an organic layer in a light-emitting device, and the like, various types have been studied, and as an example, a copolymer of a divalent group represented by the following formula and a fluorenediyl group has been reported (for example, see PATENT DOCUMENT 1).
wherein X0, Y0, and Z0 are each independently O, S, C(R0)2, Si(R0)2, or NR0, and each R0 is independently alkyl, aryl, or H.